My Queen
by rainieblack
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring the one, the only, Harley Quinn and the Joker. Please R&R. Prompts are welcomed.


Fingers caressed the sensitive skin of her neck soothingly whilst nimble fingers tied the blood red silk tie around her head. Harley gasped, as the world went dark, trembling when the Joker's fingers ghosted across her sides. Having her sight be taken away meant that her senses were heightened to a degree of abnormality, every caress designed for her to lose control. The thin silk nightgown she had on helped with nothing. The soft, downy silk felt rough and almost abrasive against her quickly pebbling nipples.

Harley's pale arms quivered at the slightest brush of callous fingertips that she knew he recieved from handling guns and messing around with lethal chemicals everyday because she had the same calluses as well. Whilst she wasn't too fond of being bound and at the mercy of her sadistic lover, she could never say no to his gorgeous smile with his trademark silver grill glinting in the light.

Harley choked back a small scream when the heel of the Joker's hand landed on her clit. She strained against the silk ropes that bounded her wrists when his fingers left her, trailing a feather-soft caress against the inside of her thighs.

Her puddin' leaned closer, his soft chuckle tickling the side of her cheek as he murmured admonishingly. " Ah, ah, ah, not yet, Honey. Patience."

Harley muffled a moan of protest, but her eyelids fluttered shut, enjoying the toe-curling sensation of his fingers rubbing a familiar pattern on the inside of her thighs, dangerously close to her throbbing heat.

Her lover's thumb traced the _Lucky You_ tattooed on her lower stomach absently. Just as she was about to squirm, fingers tugged at her nipple, rolling it idly. Harley barely choked down her cry, involuntarily, her hips bucked, searching for the friction she craved desperately against her throbbing clit.

When he pinched the sensitive bud, Harley threw back her head, gasping unashamedly, pleading for her release. "Please, Puddin' give it ta me" Harley begged, thrashing when his fingers circled her slick entrance, barely dipping in.

"Oh, you're so wet for Daddy, ain'tcha Harley-girl." Harley gasped soundlessly, squirming when a fresh rush of her arousal ran down the inside of her thigh where her lover's hand rested. The Joker chuckled lowly against her neck.

"You like it when Daddy talks dirty to you, don'tcha Harley-girl?"

Harley jolted, her Puddin's soft, slightly chapped lips connected at the underside of her jaw, sucking, and punishing the sensitive skin between his teeth firmly. Harley exhaled shakily, her stomach fluttering nervously when his fingers left her skin. Harley shivered, attempting to draw her Puddin' back to her.

Harley jumped in surprise, her gasp of surprise was swallowed by hungry lips moving against hers, smudging her scarlet red lipstick. Their teeth clacked, tongues fighting for dominance, even if it was clear by the way how she was tied up and vulnerable in front of him like something to be eaten.

" _Puddin_ ' " Harley sucked in a sharp breath. Rough fingers pushed aside her barely-there silk panties and rubbed against her clit insistently, teasing it with rough flicks until she was teetering on the edge of her release before pinching relentlessly, preventing her sweet relief.

Harely spluttered incoherently. The Joker hummed thoughtfully and swooped down to take her nipple into his mouth, the wet lace made a gentle abrasion between his tongue and her skin. He sucked gently and she moaned his name brokenly.

A thumb dipped shallowly into her fluttering sheath, her tight walls preventing him from curling to hit the spot he knew that would bring her release hurtling.

Two fingers slid into her slick sheath easily, Harley rode his fingers as best as she could tied up, chasing for her orgasm. "Oh darling, look at how hungrily your pussy is sucking me in. Have I really denied you that long?" The Joker mused thoughtfully, even as he twirled a ivory handled knife in between his fingers. Harley screamed a hoarse cry of protest when his fingers left her yet again.

Her thighs fell open as much as they could with her bindings, a bold offering painted on her face even as she gasped and cried, tears tickling down her cheeks, her clit aching and throbbing.

The cold edge of a sharp blade sent her reeling. It traced her areola, sending goose bumps skittering up her spine, dipping down to circle her bellybutton teasingly.

"Puddin', _please_."

The Joker smirked satisfiedly against the side of Harely's neck, he whispered softly, leaving hickeys along the graceful slope of her collarbone even ashe tweaked her sensitive nipple. "Nuh-uh, Harley-girl, _not like that._ "

 _"Say it, say, say it. Prettyprettypretty."_ Her Puddin' drawled pleadingly against the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Please, _Daddy,_ please." Harley whispered, her quietly uttered words fading in the silence. In between her thighs, her Puddin' had went completely stiff and silent.

Harley's brows furrowed. Had she said the wrong thing? _Oh god, he must've thought that she was a total-_ Her quickly spiralling thoughts were cut off by a low growl in her ear.

"Mmm, _god_ , you're so good, Harley-girl." Harley mewled at his gravelly voice, bucking against the hard length that poked at her hip.

With an almost animalistic roar, her barely there nightgown was ripped away, along with her favorite red and blue bra. Harley's protests trailed off when her bindings were loosened and she was lead to the bed, her Puddin's mouth teasing the sensitive skin that connected her shoulder and neck all the way.

When she was pushed roughly on the bed, her blindfold, which was loosened from the tousle slipped. Harely licked her lips, eyeing her lover hungrily,. He was stroking himself while he fiddled with the ring of latex in his other hand. Harley's eyes zeroed in on the easy way his fingers ran along his shaft, thumb brushing over the tip between up and down strokes. Goosebumps spread across her entire body in seconds and she arched her back, her fingers trailing up her sides seductively, purring his name insistently.

Her Puddin's gorgeous, _gorgeous_ steel gray eyes darkened rapidly. He strode towards her, ripping off her lacy blue thong. He flipped her around easily, the muscles in his forearms straining sexily. But before she could appreciate the taut muscle, her lover had already entered her in one long, languid stoke, rubbing against her sweet spot. Barely allowing Harley to catch her breathe and the ability to think clearly again, much less adjusting to his thick length, he drew out and pushed in, fucking her into the plush, king-sized bed, tearing a symphony of cries from her throat.

Harley's body bent down, but a hand found her hair and fisted it roughly, mewls bubbled out of her throat as she gaped at the ceiling. If it weren't for the hand her hair, Harley was very certain that she would have been thrown around like a plaything.

Harley could almost taste her release in her mouth, tears streaking down her sweat slicked cheeks. For a brief second, she heard someone chanting _Puddin'_ repeatedly and realized that it was her.

Her Puddin's movements were becoming less even and more stuttered. With every pause, he gathered enough force to thrust harder into her now clenching sheath.

With a fifth push of his hips, Harley came, _hard_. A short sob breaking out of the confinements of her throat. For a short, blissful moment, there was nohing but her, Puddin' and unbelievable pleasure, turning everything white.

Harley relaxed on the linen covered bed, her whole body humming happily, her bones elastic and her mind fuzzy. A heavy body flopped on hers, and Harley grumbled unhappily, shoving his sticky body off hers without much success.

She could hear Puddin's voice, murmuring softly, and the feeling of being petted. Then the heavy weight above her shifted to the place beside her. When Puddin's mumbles became clearer, Jarley smile languidly. It was moments after sex she treasured the most. After the throes of passion he would be tired. He would grumble, praises and half-coherent proclamations of how she was _making him feel again_ would spill out of his lips.

Harley rubbed against Puddin's collarbone, laving at it with her tongue. A toned arm wrapped around her waist snugly and a low, husky voice spoke against her hair, his thumb drawing patterns on her pale skin.

"Little minx." A gentle nip to her jaw. "Unless you want to be fucked again, stop it."

Harley wanted to say something snarky back, give it as good as she got, but her tongue felt heavy and bloated, she she settled for mouthing five words agianst his soft skin. When Harley felt as though she could no longer keep her eyes open no more, she nuzzled at Puddin's neck and allowed herself to fall asleep, steel gray eyes lingering in her consciousness.


End file.
